Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight is a major antagonist in the Kirby franchise. He is one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy, who was sealed away due to his immense power, before being summoned and released from his prison by Meta Knight. He would eventually appear as a recurring antagonist in several Kirby games afterward. Galacta Knight would eventually make his return in Kirby Star Allies, but instead of being faced off as his normal self, he would be transformed into the Reborn Butterfly known as Morpho Knight. History ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In "Meta Knightmare", Meta Knight goes on a quest to find the legendary Nova in order to fulfill his only wish: to defeat the strongest warrior in the Galaxy. Once Meta Knight finally summons Nova and makes his wish, Nova tells him of a warrior who was so powerful that he was sealed away for fear that his power was too great. After summoning Galacta Knight, he and Meta Knight race to a nearby moon and begin their battle. After a long fight, Meta Knight manages to destroy Galacta Knight and returns home, now even stronger than before. During the "True Arena", Galacta Knight is somehow revived and fights Kirby, although he is defeated yet again. ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' Galacta Knight appears in Kirby's Return to Dreamland in the "True Arena", fought shortly before Magolor. Other than that, Galacta Knight has no impact on the story, but he is speculated to be the one who told Magolor of Kirby's exploits, which would make him the Bigger Bad of the story. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Galacta Knight appears once more as the hidden final boss and Bigger Bad in Kirby: Planet Robobot in Meta Knight's story mode, "Meta Knightmare Returns". He is summoned from his dimension by the incredibly powerful supercomputer, Star Dream, to challenge Meta Knight in one final battle to see if Meta Knight can become the new admin of Haltmann Works Company. Star Dream notes that Galacta Knight may end up destroying a planet or two, but the results of the battle matter more. Upon being summoned, he turns around and destroys Star Dream in a single swipe, before unleashing a barrage of all-new attacks on his old nemesis. Upon his third defeat, Galacta Knight is placed into a crystal prison and sent back to his dimension. He returns as the penultimate opponent to Kirby in the "True Arena", and returns from his prison. Upon his final defeat, he appears to flash around the screen and explode but reveals that he is not dying and rockets off, escaping once again. His incredible damage done to Star Dream, however, forces it to turn into Star Dream Soul OS, making it Kirby's final opponent in the "True Arena". ''Kirby Star Allies'' In Kirby Star Allies, Galacta Knight serves as the final boss of the "Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!" mode. After the Star Allies have defeated Lord Hyness, Galacta Knight appears and prepares to fight them. However, before the fight can begin, a small, energy-charged butterfly comes up to Galacta Knight, lands on his sword, and transforms him into a more powerful form known as Morpho Knight. Morpho Knight battles the Star Allies with new enhanced abilities, although he is defeated once again and fades away in a cloud of hearts and butterflies. Morpho Knight later reappears in the Soul Melter and Soul Melter EX difficulties of "The Ultimate Choice", once again as the penultimate boss before Void Termina. ''Super Smash Bros. One of Meta Knight's alternate costumes in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is based on Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a trophy, which can be unlocked by completing the reward conditions for all Solo Events. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Galacta Knight appears as a primary shield-type spirit, able to be summoned by using cores from Shovel Knight, Knight Man, and Meta-Knights. When equipped, he increases attacks produced by swords. Despite being Legendary classed, he carries no Support slots. ''Super Kirby Clash'' Galacta Knight appears as the true final boss of the main story mode. After Parallel Nightmare's Revenge is defeated, he tries one last attempt to destroy Team Kirby. He opens a portal and begins laughing evilly as a silhouette appears behind him. Before he even knows what’s going on, Parallel Nightmare is finally killed for good by the strange figure. After a flash of light, the figure reveals itself as Galacta Knight, known as the Aeon Hero, and drops down to fight Team Kirby. Team Kirby defeat Galacta Knight, only for Galacta Knight to fly off, forcing Team Kirby to chase after him. Team Kirby meet Galacta Knight again, but the latter absorbs a strange energy beam before turning into Galacta Knight Light (called Aeon Hero (Light) in the game) before once again challenging Team Kirby again. In the end, Galacta Knight Light is defeated and explodes into white feathers. Galacta Knight can have an even harder form that can be fought after fighting every other secret boss in the game. Galacta Knight will drop down similar to the final battle in the story mode, but will absorb negative energy instead of positive energy, becoming Galacta Knight Dark (called Aeon Hero (Dark) in the game), the hardest boss in the game, before once again challenging Team Kirby. Upon being defeated for the second time, Galacta Knight Dark begins levitating into the air before he is once again sealed within his crystal. The sealed Galacta Knight Dark is then forced into a portal, never to be seen again for now. Attacks ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In his debut, Galacta Knight acts like a more tougher battle with Meta Knight with more energy attacks. Galacta Knight can also guard, which makes him invulnerable. *'Slash': Galacta Knight simply slashes the area infront of him with his lance. *'Hyper Rush': Galacta Knight performs multiple thrusts with his lance. *'Crescent Shot': Galacta Knight throws a crescent-shaped energy blade from his shield. *'Glide Sword': Galacta Knight glides through the air while thrusting his lance. *'Down Thrust': Thrusts down with his lance while in midair. *'Shockwave': Galacta Knight thrusts his lance into the ground, creating a shockwave. The shockwave makes a star for Kirby to inhale. *'Tornado Attack': Galacta Knight jumps into the air and starts spinning, creating a tornado which cannot be guarded against. If Kirby or Meta Knight get hit by the tornado, they will be flung into the air and will take damage when they hit the ground. Galacta Knight creates two stars for Kirby to inhale when he lands. *'Tornado Slash': Galacta Knight begins charging, after he is done, he will thrust his lance into the ground, which will make a giant, unguardable tornado. If Kirby or Meta Knight get hit by the tornado, they will be flung into the air and will take damage when they hit the ground. *'Flame Spine': Galacta Knight flies to the middle of the arena and then summons pillars of fire. *'Revolution Sword': Galacta Knight flies to the middle of the arena then fires a beam of energy that rotates around the stage. *'Knight Summon': Galacta Knight leaves the arena and summons his own versions of the Meta-Knights. ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' Galacta Knight has improved attacks and Kirby can no longer just duck under some of his moves. He has replaced Flame Spine with a new lightning attack and can now create energy swords. *'Overhead Slash': Galacta Knight simply slashes the area in front of him with his lance. *'Triple Slash': Galacta Knight slashes the area in front of him with his lance three times in a row. *'Hyper Rush - Crescent Shot': Galacta Knight slashes his lance multiple times before throwing a crescent-shaped energy blade from his shield. More common in Phase 2. *'Triple Crescent Shot': Galacta Knight throws three Crescent Shots in a row. *'Spin Slash': Galacta Knight begins charging, after he is done, he will perform a horizontal spin slash, leaving stars around him, *'Piercing Slash': Galacta Knight dashes while thrusting his lance. *'Glide Sword': Galacta Knight glides while thrusting his lance. *'Up Thrust': If Kirby is above Galacta Knight, Galacta will thrust his lance into the air. *'Down Thrust': Galacta Knight thrusts down with his lance while in midair. *'Spinning Sword': Galacta Knight jumps into the air and dies a vertical spinning slash before creating a shockwave. The shockwave makes a star for Kirby to inhale. *'Tornado Attack': Galacta Knight jumps into the air and starts spinning, creating a tornado. If Kirby gets hit by the tornado, they will be flung into the air and will take damage when they hit the ground. Galacta Knight creates two stars for Kirby to inhale when he lands. *'Tornado Slash': Galacta Knight begins charging, after he is done, he will thrust his lance into the ground, which will make a giant tornado. If Kirby gets hit by the tornado, they will be flung into the air and will take damage when they hit the ground. *'Energy Sword': Galacta Knight jumps and creates several energy swords before firing them, the energy swords also bounce off the ground, making stars for Kirby to inhale on impact with the ground. *'Rising Spine': Galacta Knight flies to the middle of the arena and then summons several lightning bolts. Beams of lights warn Kirby of the lightning bolts location. *'Revolution Sword': Galacta Knight flies to the middle of the arena then fires a beam of energy that rotates around the stage. *'Twelve Energy Shower': Galacta Knight flies into the background before creating twelve Energy Swords. He then throws them into the air, causing them to shower onto Kirby. The energy swords make stars for Kirby to inhale upon impact. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' WIP ''Kirby Star Allies'' WIP ''Super Kirby Clash'' WIP Gallery Galactaknight KSSU.png Galacta Knight.png|Hammer Kirby fighting Galacta Knight. Galacta knight KRtD.png|Galacta Knight in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Galacta knight KPR.png|Galacta Knight in Kirby: Planet Robobot. SSBU Galacta Knight Trophy.jpg|Galactca Knight's Super Smash Bros. For Wii U trophy. KSA Galacta Knight.jpg|Galacta Knight in Kirby Star Allies. tuhwuo.JPG|Galacta Knight in Kirby Super Star Ultra. KSA Morpho Knight Splash Screen.png|Morpho Knight's introductory. Morpho Knight.jpg|Morpho Knight. Meta vs Morpho.jpg|Meta Knight vs. Morpho Knight. Super Ultra Battle.png AeonHeroLight.jpeg|Galacta Knight's Light Mode in Super Kirby Clash. AeonHeroDark.jpeg|Galacta Knight's Dark Mode in Super Kirby Clash. Trivia *Galacta Knight is generally considered to be one of the most powerful enemies Kirby has ever faced, potentially ranking along with characters such as 0, Nightmare, and Dark Mind, as he is stated to be powerful enough to obliterate entire planets. *It is unknown if any of Galacta Knight's appearances are canonical, as the "Meta Knightmare" storylines are implied not to be, as well as the "True Arena" matches. *Morpho Knight's insectoid-like appearance bears a resemblance to Queen Sectonia and the other members of her Clan, implying that the butterfly was somehow related to them. *Morpho Knight reuses concept art of a design that was intended to be an original character introduced in the canceled Kirby game for the Gamecube. It was originally believed to be Meta Knight's original design as it was featured in his section in the Japanese 20th Anniversary booklet, but director Shinya Kumazaki confirmed this was not the case. *The butterfly that turns Galacta Knight into Morpho Knight has been seen in various intros and outros to Kirby games prior to Star Allies. *Morpho Knight's name may have been taken from the word "Metamorphosis", but more than likely came from the Morpho butterfly. *Morpho Knight's battle music changes if any of the Dream Friends (with the exception of King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Waddle Dee) are played, the music is replaced with a remixed theme of the final boss theme from their debut game. *It is not exactly clear as to whether Morpho Knight is an alternate form of Galacta Knight or a separate character entirely. The battle description seems to hint that Morpho Knight was once a warrior from a dark past and has been reborn in the form the "greatest warrior in the galaxy", likely referring to Galacta Knight as this was once his old title. *At Level 99, Galacta Knight is the third strongest spirit in Ultimate with 13,345 power, only surpassed by Galeem and Dharkon's 13,640 power. Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Mute Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Mutated Category:Supervillains Category:Unseen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes